О мороженом и не только
by Fausthaus
Summary: С некоторых пор я стал замечать за собой странные, не поддающиеся логике и нормальному мыслительному процессу, вещи. Грандерс пре-слэш.


Автор: **Fausthaus**

Фэндом: **CSI LV****  
**Пейринг: пре-грандерс

Дисклаймер: персонажи не мои.  
От автора: **отчего и почему... или размышления супервайзора перед обедом**

С некоторых пор я стал замечать за собой странные, не поддающиеся логике и нормальному мыслительному процессу, вещи. Меня стало раздражать то, на что раньше я не обращал никакого внимания. В частности вещи, касающиеся питания других. А если еще точнее – способы некоторых наших сотрудников есть различные питательные продукты.

Раньше для меня не возникало вопроса, где мне обедать. Ответ был очевиден: в комнате отдыха нашей смены. Там было спокойно, несмотря на постоянный гул голосов тех, кто не был на выездах. Иногда заглядывал Брасс, умудряясь проносить пиво, и дразнил им Уоррика. А Ник только улыбался, словно ему не впервой было наблюдать за детскими выходками Джима. Или Кэтрин рассказывала о Линдси. Как иногда интересно слушать о маленьких детях, можно почерпнуть много нового. Вот уж никогда не знал, что у детей такая необычная фантазия, и они могут перевернуть все с ног на голову. А ведь Линдси девочка, что же тогда думать о маленьких мальчиках?

Иногда к нам присоединялась Сара, но тогда как-то все сразу разбегались. И первым, вместе с каким-нибудь мясным бутербродом, уходил Ник, который терпеть не мог лекций Сары по поводу ненормальности его выбора еды. Впрочем, ее разъяснения о пользе вегетарианства мало кто любил слушать. Только Джим иногда вставлял очередную шутку о пользе травы для несформировавшихся женских организмов и уходил, пока Сайдл судорожно искала, что бы ей сказать в ответ.

Так спокойно и по-домашнему проходили наши обеды до некоторых пор. Точкой отсчета, после которой все изменилось, служит появление в нашем коллективе нового техника ДНК Грэга Сандерса. Почему именно его решили навязать в ночную смену, я не понимаю. Хотя Джиму он всегда нравился. Он даже веселился по поводу того, что появился тот, кто может поднять на уши наше спокойное общество. Он взял его без вопросов и даже не отпустил ни одной злой шпильки по поводу этого парня. Что вообще-то должно было меня насторожить. Чтобы капитан Брасс молча съел то, что ему всучили свыше? Это было абсолютно неожиданно и до нелепости странно. А теперь эта головная боль перешла мне в наследство от Джима.

Техник Грэг Сандерс представляет из себя совершенно непонятный тип человеческого вида. Он слушает музыку настолько громко, что закладывает уши у всех приходящих к нему за результатами. И если бы он слушал что-то приличное. При выборе произведений для последующего прослушивания на работе он, видимо, руководствуется степенью шумности, громкости и неприличия текстов исполнителя. Про вокал, который сопровождает эту так называемую музыку, я уже не говорю. И у меня до сих пор не получается соединить воедино его, без сомнения, умный мозг с его музыкальными предпочтениями. Неужели есть такой тип мозговых извилин, которые начинают работать только при наличии абсолютно не гармоничной мелодии, сопровождающейся малоразличимыми словами и дикими воплями так называемого певца? Пример нашего техника подтверждает разумность этого вывода, несмотря на всю его несусветную глупость.

Но и музыка не является самым раздражающим фактором для меня. Что гораздо страшнее – это его привычка есть мороженое. Вообще до прихода Сандерса в нашем холодильнике практически не было этого молочного продукта. Хотя, когда становилось совсем жарко, кто-нибудь приносил большую порцию мороженого и все ее делили между собой и сразу съедали. Но сейчас, холодильник буквально забит всеми немыслимыми сортами: от фисташкового до плодового. И обязательно в небольших пластиковых стаканчиках с прилагающейся к ним маленькой ложечкой.

Сначала мне было абсолютно все равно, что Сандерс начал обедать вместе с нами. Мне даже показалось это весьма логичным. Почему он должен чувствовать себя изгоем и есть по углам. Но сейчас… У меня создается ощущение, что он фактически выживает меня из привычного рутинного образа жизни. И все, потому что он ест мороженое после обеда.

И здесь и проявляется самая большая странность моего восприятия. Я сотни раз видел, как ел мороженое Ник, как ела его Кэтрин, даже Джим иногда тоже с удовольствием поглощал этот продукт, созданный для вызова ангины, простуды и прочих малоприятных последствий. Но у меня никогда не возникало желания сбежать при виде человека, открывающего стаканчик с мороженым. А теперь, стоит мне услышать скрип пластика, как даже столь любимые мной суши застревают в горле, и хочется выскочить прочь из комнаты. И это даже унизительно, когда супервайзор смены мечтает убраться прочь, когда обыкновенный техник собирается поесть мороженого.

И это не все. Мой организм как-то странно реагирует на сам процесс поедания Сандерсом мороженого. Я еще не разобрался, почему мое тело начинает дрожать как в ознобе, стоит ему только поднести ложку ко рту. Но это все дело времени. И конечно я разберусь, в чем причина. И когда я это сделаю, Грэгу Сандерсу придется придумать что-то иное, чтобы заставить меня забыть о нормальном течении моей жизни.


End file.
